Mais uma chance
by Blood Tears34
Summary: O que acontece quando Trowa volta da Europa e tenta mais uma chance com um antigo amor? [Yaoi Lemon OOC AU Trowa's POV]


Advertência: Yaoi/Lemon/OOC/AU/Trowa POV

Casal principal: 3x4

Casais secundários: 1+2, 7+5, 7+6

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo I: Lembrando o passado

Engraçado... Eu sempre pensei que a vida ia ser melhor depois que eu acabasse a faculdade. Mas, na verdade, as coisas só estão piores. Eu trabalho feito escravo o dia todo e mal posso dormir direito a noite.

- Pelo menos hoje é sábado. Pelo menos, posso descansar... – Eu digo baixo para mim mesmo, tentando me animar, enquanto passo as mãos pelas costas da bela dama deitada ao meu lado. Não quero que ela acorde. Afinal, ainda são 7:00 horas da manhã. É melhor que ela durma mais um pouco, já que ela ficou acordada, me esperando, até as 22:00 ontem.

Ela realmente é a melhor amiga que eu poderia ter. Vive fazendo as coisas que eu peço e não se importa no que vai receber em troca.

Já faz 3 anos que eu a conheci... E ela está sempre comigo desde então. Para todo lugar que eu vou, eu a levo comigo. A não ser quando eu preciso ir a algum lugar em que ela realmente não possa ir. Sem falar que ela sempre está me ajudando a desencalhar.

Acreditem se quiser, mas todos os namorados que eu já tive, nos últimos três anos, foi por causa dela.

Ai, ai... O que eu faria sem ela? Ela foi o melhor presente de aniversario que eu já ganhei...

Me viro de frente e olho para o teto enquanto me perco nos meus pensamentos da minha bela Lady e todos que conheci através dela. Eu sinto algo quente em minha bochecha. Sim, ela acordou e agora estava me lambendo.

- Bom dia, Lady... – Acaricio sua cabeça enquanto ela tenta pegar minha mão e mordê-la. Ela adora brincar com as pessoas, apesar de não ter idéia do quanto era grande para brincar da forma como queria.

O quê? Acha isso estranho? Pois não é nada estranho um cachorro tentar brincar com seu dono mordendo a mão dele... Sim, minha bela dama se chama Lady e ela é uma linda pastora alemã... Suas costas são de uma pelagem preta, que se prolonga até o fim de sua cauda, e seu peito é um tipo de amarelo desbotado, se misturando com o preto. A parte superior de suas patas também é preta e o resto delas, são do mesmo amarelo de seu peito. Suas "bochehas" são amarelas, assim como uma parte em cima de seus olhos cor de mel, fazendo um contorno por estes, começando em cima de seus olhos e acabando no seu focinho. Perto das orelhas, há duas partes com esse amarelo. Em seu pescoço, uma coleira vermelha com desenhos de pequenas patas pretas(1). Na minha opinião, ela é a pastora alemã mais linda que já vi na vida.

- Então, vamos tomar café da manhã? – Ela latiu uma vez, o que, para mim, significava um sim. Apesar de brincalhona e bagunceira, ela também era muito esperta.

Me levantei, sendo seguido por Lady. Assim que saímos do quarto, já estávamos na sala de jantar. Meu apartamento é um pouco pequeno, mas, ainda assim, é um lugar bom para se morar. Eu me sentei a mesa, bem em frente da janela, e Lady sentou ao meu lado, no chão. Ela secava o queijo na minha mão. Eu mencionei que queijo era uma de suas comidas favoritas?

Ela realmente ama queijo. Principalmente queijo prato, apesar de não ser muito exigente. Cortei várias fatias, colocando em sua boca e olhando-a comer por alguns segundos. Desviei minha atenção para a janela. A cidade realmente mudara nos últimos 4 anos...

Ainda me lembro de quando eu estava no colegial. Eu tinha poucos amigos, mas, mesmo assim, amigos. Ah, que saudades deles... Como ia ser bom vê-los de novo.

Se bem que, de todas as pessoas que eu conheci quando eu estava no colegial, a que eu mais queria ver, não era exatamente meu amigo. Na verdade, nós não éramos muito próximos. Conversávamos raramente, mas, mesmo assim, ele me capturou de uma forma que ninguém, em toda minha vida, conseguiu fazer.

Ah, como eu queria que ele tivesse sido meu...

Me sinto puxado de meus pensamentos, quando sinto duas patas em meu colo. Era Lady. Ela me olhava com uma cara de cachorro pidão, literalmente. Provavelmente ela queria mais queijo. Passei a mão por sua cabeça e olhei para fora.

Fazia apenas uma semana que tínhamos voltado para a cidade. Acho que seria bom se eu e Lady nos divertíssemos um pouco.

- O que acha de irmos ao parque hoje, depois do almoço? – disse beijando a cabeça de Lady, que latiu em resposta.

oOoOoOo

Finalmente chegamos ao parque. Era um lugar muito bonito. Era bem grande, bem verde. Era como se ele não fizesse parte da cidade. Fosse um lugar bem longe de toda aquela fumaça. De toda aquela poluição.

Fui até um banco, perto de algumas arvores. Lady estava na guia ao meu lado.

Quando me sentei, tirei a guia de Lady, deixando-a livre para andar pelo parque.

- Volte daqui a pouco, para nós brincarmos... – Passei a mão na sua cabeça para logo em seguida ela sair correndo pelas arvores atrás do banco em que eu estava.

Na coleira de Lady não havia identificação, mas eu não me preocupava com isso. Lady é uma cachorra adestrada (2). Por mais que eu a solte em um lugar aberto, ela sempre voltará para mim. Foi treinada para isso.

Se bem que Lady faz muitas coisas para a qual não foi treinada. Arranjar um namorado para mim é um exemplo. Mas, não posso reclamar disso, posso? (3)

Como iria ser bom se ela voltasse com aquele anjo como meu próximo pretendente... É, eu sei... Há uma chance em um milhão de ele estar no mesmo lugar que eu. Além disso, eu nem sei se ele ainda está nessa cidade...

Talvez nenhum dos meus amigos esteja aqui. Mesmo assim, iria ser muito bom encontrá-los. E saber o que aconteceu enquanto eu estive fora.

Será que o Zechs e o alex ainda estão namorando? Se estiverem, o Treize ainda deve estar com ciúmes do Zechs...

- Ai, ai... Aqueles dois... – Suspiro, me lembrando de quando estávamos no segundo ano do colegial. Nessa época, Zechs começou a namorar com seu vizinho, Alex, que estudava no mesmo colégio que nós três. Só que na oitava série.

O Treize vivia pegando os dois se agarrando pelo corredor, cabulando aula, por sinal. Ele sempre brigava e tentava separar os dois, mandando cada um para suas classes. Zechs sempre reclamava sobre isso e Treize falava que era o dever dele como monitor, mas, no fundo, era porque ele tinha mesmo era ciúmes de Zechs.

Ele sempre ficava bravo e, ao mesmo tempo, triste quando os pegava juntos. E sempre vinha falar comigo me ameaçando de morte se eu ousasse contar ao Zechs.ele não queria que Zechs soubesse. O motivo é obvio: medo da rejeição.

Zechs estava namorando, provavelmente, ele rejeitaria Treize se este se declarasse.

Mas, isso é bem normal... Todo mundo tem medo de rejeição, não tem?

Por causa desse medo, eu não me declarei para aquele anjo.

Apoio minha cabeça em uma de minhas mãos, com meu cotovelo sobre o colo. Olhando em volta, vejo muitos casais namorando. Poderíamos ser eu e Quatre...

Treize com certeza não gostaria de ouvir o que eu vou dizer, mas foi realmente muito bom que Zechs e Alex namorassem. Afinal, se fosse o Treize no lugar do Alex, eu nunca teria conhecido Quatre. Eu tenho muito o que agradecer a Alex. Bom, depois de conquistar aquele anjinho talvez.

Geralmente, era Zechs quem ia até a área da oitava serie para ver Alex. Mas, de vez em quando, era Alex quem vinha ver Zechs. E sempre que vinha, trazia consigo dois de seus amigos da oitava serie também: Duo Maxwell e Quatre Winner.

Quatre era o garoto mais bonito que eu já vi na minha vida. Na verdade, ele parecia mais um anjo que um humano. Só lhe faltavam as asas e uma aureola. Seus grandes olhos azuis eram bem claros e combinavam perfeitamente com sua pele branca como a neve e cabelos que mais pareciam ouro. Tinha um corpo esbelto, apesar de frágil. Quando ele andava, era como se a blusa do uniforme dançasse, acompanhando seu corpo. Seus lábios vermelhos e carnudos eram uma tentação para mim. Tinha tanta vontade de agarrá-lo e beijá-lo, mas, infelizmente, não podia fazer isso. Talvez ele se afastasse de mim se eu fizesse isso. E, ficar longe daquele anjo, seria como estar em um verdadeiro inferno.

Ah... Pareço um idiota apaixonado por um garoto que nem sequer me conhecia. Bom, na verdade, ele me conhecia, mas apenas superficialmente. Eu não sou exatamente uma pessoa que consegue fazer muitos amigos. Graças a um problema chamado: comunicação. É isso o que acontece quando você e as palavras parecem ser de mundos completamente diferentes. E, conversar com a pessoa pela qual estou apaixonado só faziam as palavras serem ainda mais desconhecidas. E, não me perguntem como eu ainda consegui fazer amizade com Heero, que é menos sociável que eu. Mas é um bom amigo. Não importa o que acontecesse, ele sempre ajudava.

Além de não falar muito, Heero era inexperiente com sentimentos. Tanto que ele nem sequer sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo quando ele se apaixonara por Duo.

Será que aqueles dois se entenderam? Quando eu fui para a Europa, eles ainda não estavam namorando. Talvez eles estejam agora. Afinal, em 4 anos, muita coisa muda. Talvez Quatre já esteja com alguém também.

Ah, não! Só esse pensamento, só a imagem de Quatre nos braços de outro homem já me enche de tristeza e ódio.

Droga! Por que eu tinha que ir parar a Europa? Por que meus tios não podiam vir para cá? Por que meus pais tinham que morrer?

- Não! Não! Pare de pensar nos seus pais, Barton! Isso não vai ajudar em nada! – falei para mim mesmo. Eu realmente não podia pensar nisso agora. Não posso pensar nisso nunca mais.

Droga! Já era! Agora o sentimento de culpa já tomava espaço dentro de mim. Sempre que penso naquela noite, isso acontece. Por quê? Eu não tenho culpa. Quando meus pais morreram, eu estava bem longe. Eu não sou o culpado por isso!

Droga! Por que eu não posso simplesmente esquecer?

É melhor eu ir atrás da Lady. Eu já pensei demais no passado. Ela já deveria ter voltado. A não ser que...

Essa demora só podia significar uma coisa: A Lady arranjou outro namorado para mim. Era sempre assim. Sempre que ela demorava mais que o normal é porque ela está brincando com algum cara que ela quer que eu conheça e namore com ele.

Me levanto do banco e sigo na direção das arvores atrás dos bancos. Lady deveria estar lá.

Depois das arvores, havia um enorme espaço aberto. Mas, diferente do lugar onde estava, lá só tinha grama verde, onde as pessoas sentavam para fazer picnics ou coisas do tipo. No final de toda essa grama, podia-se ver um enorme lago.

O lugar estava um pouco vazio. As pessoas estavam espalhadas pelo lugar. Até que não seria difícil encontrar a Lady.

Depois de percorrer todo o lugar com os olhos, eu finalmente a encontro. Ela estava perto do lago. Corri meus olhos pelas pessoas que estavam ao seu redor, o que me deixou estático ao ver quem eram.

Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 - (O que a sua cachorra ta fazendo nessa fic?O.o) Nyaaa... eu não resisti... Tinha que colocar a Lady aqui... Ela é a cachorra mais linda do mundo! (Você podia pelo menos mudar alguma coisa. Até a coleira é a mesma!) se eu mudasse, não seria minha Lady! Minha preta é linda! 'corre até o quintal para fazer carinho na Lady' (... ¬¬'')

2 - (A Lady que eu conheço, nem de longe é adestrada...) Uma Lady adestrada é um dos meus sonhos (impossíveis, devo dizer...¬¬) Odeio admitir, mas você ta certo 'suspira'

3 - (Ela não faz isso...) Ei, é uma fic, não precisa ser real...

Notas da autora: Anime Jungle Party! Anime Jungle Party! 'começa a pular feito doida pela sala' Yay! Eu não acredito! AJP vai ser esse sábado e domingo! Nyaaa... Vai ter banda de metal e de rock daqui de Manaus! (e por acaso, você já ouviu alguma?) Na verdade, não... 'gota' Mas vou ouvir no domingo! Droga! Eu não vou poder ir sábado! Aí, galera de Manaus, tem anime Jungle Party dia 4 e 5 de fevereiro. Vai ser lá na antiga UTAm , que agora é UEA, perto do Amazonas Shopping... Começa 10:00 e vai até 22:00 e domingo acaba 22:30...

Ei, otakus manauenses que leram essa fic, por favor se manifestem! Eu quero conhecer mais ficwriters daqui de Manaus, porque eu só conheço duas pessoas aqui de Manaus que são ficwriters de yaoi: eu e a Sweetencore . (pra ver a situação... ¬¬) Espero vê-los no AJP e, quem quiser pode me adicionar no msn (pra que vão querer?) a pergunta do inu-trowa, pode ser para conversar comigo naturalmente, me ameaçar de morte, me xingar, mandar eu desistir de ser ficwriter, reclamar das minhas fics, etc... são tantas as opções...

Bem, de qualquer forma, essa foi uma idéia que eu tive hoje... Mandem reviews para dizer o que acharam, por favor.

Ah, sim... Eu prometo que vou escrevermais fics essa semana... Porque segunda começam minhas aulas e vai ser raro eu usar o computador, então eu tenho que atualizar o máximo que puder essa semana. Ai, ai... Me canso só de pensar...


End file.
